Oda Nobunaga
Oda Nobunaga is a Daimyo from the Sengoku Jidai period. He is the son of Oda Nobuhide and Tsuchida Gozen. He is married to Lady No. Oda Nobunaga Wikipedia Personality Oda Nobunaga is a foolhardy and courageous person. He can come off as arrogant, disrespectful and foolish but is very kind and honourable. He is a courageous leader with great ambitions. Above everything else, he is willing to do whatever is necessary to accomplish his goals regardless of what others might think. He is also very tolerant to foreigners and is fascinated by new technologies especially fire arms. Biography from Fate/Grand Order Height/Weight: 152cm ・ 43kg Series: Fate/KOHA-ACE EX , Fate/Grand Order Source: Historical Fact Country of Origin: Japan Attribute: Lawful ・ Neutral Gender: Female It cannot be helped! The soldier of fortune from the Warring States Period, Oda Nobunaga. While she was called the 「Big Fool of Owari」 in her childhood, she made a name for herself in the world upon defeating Imagawa Yoshimoto in Okehazama. Afterwards, she eliminated many formidable enemies one after the other and even had the unification of the country within reach of her hands, but passed away in Honnoji thanks to the insurrection of Akechi Mitsuhide. Haughty and self-confident, she possesses a flexible way of thinking that loves new things and is not bound by conservatism and common sense. The individual who caused the de facto downfall of the Muromachi Shogunate and had great influence in the closure of the long, turbulent war period that lasted since the Onin War. That clothing that looks like a military uniform is something she prepared herself out of hobby upon being summoned as a Servant. Demon King of the Sixth Heaven is a term to describe the demons from Buddhism, which Nobunaga is said to have once used for himself. Thanks to the severe deeds she performed while alive (exemplified by the 「Setting Afire of Mt. Hiei」) and the accumulated feelings of fear and reverence held by the later masses, Heroic Spirit Nobunaga manifests as a Demon King. Nobunaga had worked vigorously towards the unification of the country, but her end came from the insurrection of a vassal. She shows no regret about that in itself, saying it was 「something that couldn't be helped」. Does not particularly have a wish for the Holy Grail, but it is very likely that, due her tendency for unusual ideas, she may use the Holy Grail itself to make some sort of mess. Attributes Demon Form: Demon King of the Sixth Heaven Oda Nobunaga has amassed a mighty army of demons and Yokai during his time in Inferno and has become the literal Demon King of the Sixth Heaven. Oda Nobunaga's Demon Form resembles the of a humanoid crow. His feet have become talons and his body is covered in black feathers. He also has large black wings on his back. Cunning Strategist Oda Nobunaga is an experienced strategist with years of experience. He is adept at planning sneak attacks and figuring ways around impossible odds and unwinnable situations. Unbreakable Ambition Nobunaga's Ambition allows him to keep fighting regardless of how much damage he has taken or status effects he is afflicted with. It also provides protection from illusions or mind control. Silver Tongue Nobunaga is a skilled speaker and can inspire people to fight or join his side. He is skilled with negotiations and bargaining if need be. Weapons Dai-Rokuten A special demonic sword forged for him by the best Oni Smiths. The sword enhances his demonic powers and allows him to focus his powers in a variety of attacks. Conqueror's Arquebus Though resembling a regular Arquebus Nobunaga's Arquebus has been specially designed to focus his magic to allow it to fire powerful shots. Each shot has enough destructive energy to blow apart weaker demons and greatly wound stronger ones. Gallery Oda Nobunaga Portrait.jpg Oda nobunaga drawing.jpg drifters-nobunaga_oda-anime-burning-(646).jpg|Oda Nobunaga in Drifters Nobunaga Oda SB.jpg|Oda Nobunaga from Sengoku Basara Oda Nobunaga Onimusha.jpg|Oda Nobunaga from Onimusha Oda Nobunaga Nioh.jpg|Oda Nobunaga from Nioh Oda Nobunaga FGO.png|Oda Nobunaga from Fate/Grand Order Oda Nobunaga Nobunaga the Fool.jpg|Oda Nobunaga from Nobunaga the Fool